Das Warten
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Vier gerade, einen quer. Sirius malt Striche an die Zellenwand und versucht, seine Gedanken beisammenzuhalten.
1. 1 Das Warten

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass aus meinem Kopf noch mal was rauskommt, aber Frankreich und **cennet** mit einer Prise **textehexe** haben wohl Wunder (?) gewirkt. Die Grundlage bildete ein Gedicht von mir, das ich vor Ewigkeiten zu einem sehr beklemmenden Bild geschrieben habe (nicht von mir). Bei Interesse kann ich das Gedicht auch hochladen und versuchen, den Link zu dem Bild wiederzufinden. Daraus ist dann ein kleiner Sirius-in-Askaban-Oneshot geworden, habe noch ein paar kleine Verknüpfungen eingebaut, wer sie findet, bekommt 'nen Keks.

Was mich auch fast zum Letzten führt: Ich schreibe für mich. Klar. Aber das heißt trotzdem, dass mich interessiert, was IHR darüber denkt, sonst könnte ich mein Profil hier gleich zumachen. Also: Ich will **Kommentare** haben, pudert mich meinetwegen auch mit dem Klammerbeutel, solange es konstruktiv bleibt und nicht beleidigend wird.

Widmung: **cennet** (Ich hoffe, es gibt dich noch. Irgendwo da draußen.)

* * *

Das Warten 

-

_Vier gerade, einen quer _

Am Anfang hat er die Striche mit dem Stück Kreide gemacht, das er auf dem Zellenboden gefunden hatte. Merlin allein weiß, wie es dort hinkam. Vielleicht war sein Vorgänger Lehrer. _Ha!_, denkt er, _ein Lehrer in Askaban. Bestimmt hat er sich an Schülerinnen vergriffen. _Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass das für den Tagespropheten das gefundene Fressen gewesen wäre, und weil zu seiner Zeit nichts derartiges berichtet wurde, bleibt die Herkunft der Kreide ungewiss.

-

_Vier gerade, einen quer _

Als die Kreide schließlich alle war (und das hat nicht lange gedauert, denn er ist großzügig mit ihr umgegangen – _Das passt doch zu dir, Black, nicht wahr, du musst immer erst mal die Klappe aufrei – _die Stimme klingt verdächtig nach Snape. _Snivellus _/ hat er es mit den kleinen Steinchen versucht, die den Boden seiner Zelle bedecken, aber weil die wirklich klein sind und er ständig abrutscht und er die Striche ohnehin nicht erkennen kann und …– – hat er sich bald nach etwas Anderem umgesehen,

_Vier gerade, einen quer _

\Blut.\ und eines Tages hat er es gefunden. Sie haben gerade seine Cousine ihm gegenüber einquartiert und ihre Lippen hatten da noch diese Farbe. _Blutrot._ Bilder tauchten in ihm auf, ein Ehering auf einer Kommode, Gespräche über Jazzmusik, der Herbstwind um Grimmauld Place … aber sie sind schnell wieder verschwunden, die Dementoren stürzen sich darauf und lassen nichts von ihnen übrig.

-

_Vier gerade, einen quer _

Er benutzt die Rippe einer Ratte, die ihn unvorsichtigerweise besuchen kam. Er hasst Ratten und es ist ihm egal, dass diese hier noch alle Zehen besitzt, er bricht ihr trotzdem das Genick, stellvertretend für alle anderen.  
Auf die Idee, das Blut der Ratte zu benutzen, kommt er nicht, denn er ist viel zu beschäftigt mit _seinem Plan – Plan? So nennst du das also, lieber Cousin. _Diesmal ist es Bellatrix, die ihn verspottet, und es ist ihm, als zeige sie ihm gerade in dem Augenblick ihr arrogantes Lächeln auf der anderen Seite von zwei Reihen Gitterstäben.

-

_Vier gerade, einen quer _

Eines Tages passiert das Unmögliche. Nein, er wird nicht freigelassen, aber etwas mindestens genauso Unglaubliches geschieht: Hagrid wird an seiner Zelle vorbeigeführt. In seinem Kopf regt sich etwas, mal wieder, ein Geräusch, aber er kann es nicht einordnen, was wohl daran liegt, dass er etwas aus der Übung ist. Und weil die Dementoren es auffress –

_-_

_Vier gerade – _

Sirius Black denkt in unvollständigen Sätzen und nicht geschlossenen Klammern. _Sie_ haben ihm die Punkte geklaut, und wie man eine Klammer schließt, wie man seine Gedanken vor dem Auslaufen bewahrt, das hat er längst verlernt.

Und dann kommt Fudge und mit ihm die Zeitung und nun beendet er nicht mal mehr die angefangene Reihe, denn ein paar Dinge weiß er doch noch.

* * *

So, das war's und jetzt **vergesst das Review nicht!** Liebsten Dank an meine liebste Beta, die heute einen Teil ihres wertvollen langen Nachmittages auf mein Geschreibsel verwendet hat. 

Zur Rechtschreibung: Alle Fehler sind raus, der Rest ist Absicht. Die Formatierung hätte ich an einigen Stellen gern anders gemacht, aber ffnet ... ihr kennt das ja alle. Die eckigen Klammern ersetzen das Durchstreichen.


	2. 2 Das Warten Gedicht

So, auf Wunsch hier das Gedicht, das ich mehr oder weniger ausgebaut habe. Der Link zu dem Bild ist der hier:

http/ animexx.4players. de/fanarts/output?fa300792&sortzeichner  
Einfach die beiden Leerzeichen löschen. Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass ich das wiederfinden würde, ich bin nämlich nicht da angemeldet und kann nicht einfach die Suche benutzen. Genug Geschwafel jetzt.

**-**

**Das Warten **

_vier gerade, einen quer_

gleiches Muster

_vier gerade, einen quer  
_  
auf gleicher Wand

_vier gerade, einen quer_

gähnende Leere rundherum  
und die Uhr tickt

_vier gerade, einen quer_

Zeit klebt wie Honig an den Händen,  
lässt sich nicht abwischen

_vier gerade, einen quer_

_vier gerade, eins quer_

_vier gerade –_

Und, Review?


End file.
